


What Did I Tell You

by HopeCoppice



Series: Falling From Grace [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV God, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: God reflects on some of her more controversial decisions.Doesn't really stand alone without the rest of "Falling From Grace" - sorry!





	What Did I Tell You

God had never claimed to be perfect.

Well, actually, She had, and She was. But that didn't mean She couldn't have a temper. The Flood had been one example. Even her faithful archangels had balked at that, though they'd followed orders just the same; sweet Uriel had wept, pouring the water down onto the Earth, and had refused to have anything to do with any sort of water ever since. It had been harsh, and God knew it, but something had had to be done. She couldn't quite bring Herself to regret it.

She could be thoughtless, too. By the time she'd realised how much crucifixion would  _ hurt  _ the carpenter's son, it was far too late to stop things without creating an enormous mess and - possibly - having to drastically alter the Ineffable Plan. That couldn't be allowed to happen. She didn't regret  _ that _ series of events, either.

She could be vengeful; Lucifer had defied Her, had gathered an army to challenge Her authority. Heaven was not a democracy (not that those had been invented yet), and She had put the rebellion down swiftly and without mercy. She didn't regret casting the rebels out, hurling her favourite angel into a pit of fiery torment. They had betrayed her, after all. No, she didn't regret that.

She could be quick to judge; too hasty, perhaps. She had known that Lucifer had seen the secrets of the humans; She had even known that he was sharing them with Raqiel, a lesser angel without anything near the proper security clearance. She hadn't cared; why shouldn't they give it a test run? She doubted it would cause angelic beings to replicate, as it would humans, and they might as well check the concept for any unexpected faults. But then Lucifer had rebelled, and he had sown doubts in the hearts of so many of Her angels, and Raqiel had stared fearfully up at Her as She considered his fate. Lucifer Fell, and his army Fell, and Raqiel trembled before his Creator's might. God searched him for doubts, for sin - and She found the seed of a demon concealed within the essence of an angel. Heaven had to remain pure; there could be no trace of doubt. 

God looked for a trace of Lucifer's sin in Raqiel, and found it. She cast Raqiel out without a second thought. It was to protect Heaven, to protect the Loyal. 

She didn't regret that, either. She didn't regret anything. She was, after all, perfect.


End file.
